


Their Fingers (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: “the most important conversations you’ll have are with your fingers” -rupi kaurLet’s talk about the intimacy and what Newt and Y/N’s fingers have gone through.





	Their Fingers (Newt Scamander x Reader)

“the most important conversations you’ll have are with your fingers” -rupi kaur

Let’s talk about the intimacy and what Newt and Y/N’s fingers have gone through.

How they first touched each other when Newt was walking into the Hogwarts library in front of Y/N and realised she was behind him so both of them grabbed for the closing door.  
How they held onto their book tightly dodging the rowdy Quidditch players in the hallway.  
How they both waved at each other when the teacher put them beside each other in class, realising they have bumped into each other previously.  
How they high-fived when they aced a team project.  
How they would near the other’s desk slightly as they got to know each other during hours conversations in class.  
How Y/N’s would touch Newt’s arm more often as they grew closer friends.  
How Newt’s would grab Y/N’s excitedly and lead her to the forest when she asked him if he knew of any creatures close to the school.  
How they would become red and dirty as they began caring for the creatures found in the Forbidden Forest.  
How Newt would wipe some dirt off Y/N’s shoulder after a long period of time spent outdoors.  
How Y/N’s would go to her eyes to stop the tears from flowing when she found out Newt got expelled.  
How Newt’s would find their way in Y/N’s hair as they hugged goodbye. How they both kept their growing crush on each other secret since their friendship was still fresh.  
How Y/N’s would be wrapped around a quill every week writing to Newt.  
How Newt’s would be receiving new letters less and less often and soon Y/N and Newt lost contact.  
How they rose to their mouths when they recognised each other two years later at the Ministry.  
How they grazed each other slightly when they took walks reconnecting.  
How Y/N’s cupped Newt’s face during their first kiss.  
How Newt’s went directly in her hair and on her back.  
How they eventually ended up tangling themselves together as the couple began to grow more serious and held hands.  
How Newt’s would go through Y/N’s hair each time they lay together, before going to sleep, or when they were reading.  
How Y/N’s would knead all of Newt’s tense muscles from all the book stress.  
How Newt’s would tap her knee softly in encouragement when she was nervous.  
How Newt’s would engulf Y/N’s cold ones on their countless night-time picnics.  
How they held each other during their first time. How Newt’s traced every single bit of Y/N’s body, wanting to feel all of her and discover all of her. How Y/N’s went to squeeze his golden hair when his were working wonders on her. How Newt’s gripped the side of the bed in pleasure when Y/N was making love to him with her mouth.  
How Newt’s would occasionally cheekily slide up Y/N’s leg during dinnertimes with the parents.  
How Y/N’s would grab onto anything she could of him when they hugged.  
How Newt’s would softly rub Y/N’s stomach every month to alleviate some of her pain.  
How Newt’s would grip on his suitcase when he travelled a little tighter singing on stage as the piercing memory of Y/N back at home and away from him lingered in his mind.  
How Y/N’s would hold a picture of him close to her during their times apart.  
How Newt’s would tingle with excitement as he held the doorknob about to step home after a long trip.  
How Y/N’s would clutch her lungs as she tried to breathe during their first fight.  
How Newt’s waving all over the place as he tried to explain his part of the fight.  
How they held each other tightly when the fight resolved.  
How Newt’s thumb would slightly tap Y/N’s palm when they held hands in public, a signal that they were both thinking of the same thing but couldn’t say it out loud so just grinned internally at all their inside jokes.  
How Newt’s were full of sweat when he made sure the small box was in his pocket.  
How Y/N’s jumped up to her mouth as Newt got down on one knee.  
How Y/N’s fourth finger looked as Newt slid a bright ring onto it.  
How Newt’s always went around Y/N’s shoulder when they discussed wedding preparations.  
How Y/N’s clammy fingers played with the white fabric of her dress right before she walked down the aisle.  
How Newt’s immediately relaxed when he took hers and lead her to the top of the altar.  
How both of theirs went up to wipe each other’s tears after having kissed as bride and groom.  
How they stayed interlaced as they danced across the floor as their friends and families were smiling, and chatting, and helping themselves to wedding cake.  
How both of their fingers were red from moving boxes back and forth to their new house.  
How Y/N’s were filled with dirt as she planted roses in the front and back yard.  
How Newt’s clutched the pregnancy test to his chest after examining the result twice to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  
How Y/N’s would grip onto Newt’s tightly when her stomach grew huge and going up the stairs was cardio to her.  
How Newt’s never ceased to rub Y/N’s shoulder as they made their way into the emergency room.  
How Y/N’s tried to crush all the bones in Newt’s hand as she was giving birth to their child.  
How Newt’s grew feather soft when he first received their baby in his arms and gave the most minuscule tickle on its nose.  
How Y/N’s relaxed into the hospital blankets as Newt’s took a piece of her sweaty hair out of her eyes.  
How each of theirs spent numerous times changing their kid’s diapers.  
How Newt’s would expertly open up countless jars of baby food.  
How Y/N’s would rub the top of their baby’s head soothingly to get it to stop crying in her arms.  
How one of theirs hands were interlaced and the other was softly touching their sleeping baby’s finger.  
How all of this repeated itself when they had another baby.  
How Newt’s heart welled up when his toddler ran beside him to the playground, their whole hand wrapped around one of Newt’s fingers.  
How Y/N’s would hold her children’s hand tightly as Newt introduced them to all of his creatures.  
How Y/N’s would slam the table as their adolescent was acting out again.  
How Newt would instantly massage her tense shoulders as they talked it out with their hormone-filled child.  
How Y/N’s wiped her tears off her face when their kid graduated Hogwarts.  
How Newt’s wiped his tears off his face when their kid got their first job.  
How Newt’s would be holding his daughter’s as he walked her down the aisle to give her away.  
How Y/N’s would run across her son’s hair when he moved across the country.  
How Y/N’s and Newt’s slowly became wrinklier but still as soft to the touch to each other as fourty years ago.  
How one of their hands held the other’s while the other one held a photograph of time ago.  
How Y/N would still hold the Newt’s cheek when they kissed.  
How Newt’s would be dusting all the furniture during each holiday for their children and grandchildren came to visit.  
How they spent the last of their days sitting on their porch gazing afar but still interlaced.  
How Newt’s held Y/N’s as she lay on the St-Mungo’s bed at age ninety.  
How they simply held hands, both unable to talk.  
How their fingers spoke for them, each little second of holding each other bringing back the memories of their life. How they said they wouldn’t have spent their lives anyway else and thanked each other for the years of love and companionship.  
How Newt kissed Y/N’s goodbye when Y/N left.  
How the Healer put both of theirs together when Newt joined Y/N in her slumber.


End file.
